


Robot

by supercalivirgilistic



Series: Tumblr One-Shots by Me [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Build-up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overworking, Suppressing emotions, Unhealthy ways of dealing with emotions, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalivirgilistic/pseuds/supercalivirgilistic
Summary: Logan hides a lot of his feelings, and Virgil just wants to help





	Robot

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while i couldnt write A Glimpse of Home.

Logan put his pencil down with a heavy sigh. He rubbed his forehead, his mind repeating the events of the week before.

It was completely and totally illogical for him to still be caught up on these events.

Tension had been growing between the sides for a while before the break-up, but now everything had come to a T.

Or at least, it was supposed to.

Everyone else was fine. Patton had agreed to acknowledge both the good and the bad emotions. Virgil had come back none the worse from Patton’s room. Roman had realized his own struggles and Logan, well.

Logan almost felt worse.

Now, a week later, Logan was still attempting to suppress these emotions.

And it was absolutely ludicrous.

He was Logic, for heavens sake! He had no need for these feelings.

And yet a persistent ache had rooted itself in his chest and it only got worse. It made Logan feel lethargic and planted unwanted thoughts in his head, thoughts he wished he could forget about because they held just a little too much truth. Even things said months, years ago were dancing in his head.

“ _You’re the least popular character and you know it.”_

“ _He’s made mistakes before.”_

These and several others raced through his head. Especially the ones from the most recent video.

He should have known that going to Patton’s room was a bad idea.

“ _You were right, Logan!”_

“ _Meaning you were right about initially being wrong.”_

Of course he was. It was a mistake and Logan knew it. He knew it as soon as Virgil started getting nervous.

But they wouldn’t let him fix his mistake.

“ _Oh hush, sub-astute teacher.”_

_“Logan, just s- it’s fine, okay? It’s fine.”_

_“Logan, can you stop? Please?”_

It was weeks ago, but their dismissal of him hurt.

And it wasn’t supposed to.

It wasn’t supposed to hurt this bad and the feeling definitely wasn’t supposed to have stuck around this long.

So Logan did what he always did. He ignored the emotion and shoved it to the back of his mind.

Just work on the schedule. Finish the schedule. Make sure Thomas doesn’t have another dilemma like in the past.

Do what’s expected. Make the plan. Provide the facts. Be the informant.

Allow the others to kill the messenger.

Because in their eyes, the messenger was invincible.

Logan clenched his fist and dropped his head onto his arms on the desk.

Not three seconds later, there was a knock on his door.

“Come in.” He said calmly, sitting up and attempting to straighten his tie.

He looked up as Virgil walked in and sat on the bed.

“What brings you into my room?” Logan asked, looking back at his paper rather than at Virgil.

Virgil hummed. “My legs. Why are you still at your desk?”

“There is still work to be done. If the schedule is not made, Thomas may have another creative slump in which he doesn’t create a video.”

Virgil frowned. “We already know how to avoid that, Logan. We’ve talked about that issue as a group.”

Logan frowned. “Yes. It was determined that I was the problem for not having created a set schedule.”

Virgil shook his head, though Logan couldn’t see it. “No, it doesn’t rely only on you, Logan. Not right now. We’ve just put out a video. Thomas’ fans won’t be expecting another for a time.”

Logan started tapping his pencil, no longer pretending to write but instead staring at the words and lines on his paper.

“Logan, you’re going to overwork yourself at this rate. Thomas needs his logic.”

Logan sighed, refusing to swivel his chair towards Virgil. “Thomas will still experience my influence even if I am not physically manifested into his sight. You have no need to worry over Thomas’ safety.”

Virgil was silent for a few moments before Logan felt a tug on his chair.

He was spun around and his chair was drug towards the bed.

“Logan, what if I’m worried about you?”

Logan pursed his lips. “I can assure you that your worry isn’t required. I do not believe we, as facets of Thomas’ personality, can experience a decline of health.”

“And what of emotional health?” Virgil asked, looking at Logan through his bangs.

Logan felt his heartbeat accelerate slightly and tried to brush off Virgil’s comment.

“We both know that emotions are not my department.”

Virgil merely raised an eyebrow and Logan felt the heavy stone in his chest spike in pain.

“What is that look for? I’m Logic, there’s no room for those types of emotions.”

Virgil looked steadily into Logan’s eyes for a bit, his gaze unwavering. “We both know that’s not true.”

And Logan just blinked.

Virgil was implying that he knew Logan hurt.

But Logan wasn’t allowed to hurt.

Virgil was implying that he knew Logan wasn’t emotionless.

But Logic wasn’t allowed to feel.

Logan opened his mouth to reply. After so long denying this truth, trying to hide it even from himself, to have someone acknowledge it, even in such a subtle way, was jarring.

“I don’t know what you mean, Virgil.” Logan said, feeling the words leave his lips in a haze.

“Logan, stop.” He heard Virgil say.

Suddenly hands grabbed his own, and he let Virgil capture his attention again.

“You’re not a robot. You have to allow yourself to feel. You have to, or those emotions just pile up, and they fester, and they just become worse and worse. You’re not a robot, Logan. You’re allowed to feel.”

And Logan broke down. Because of course. How totally logical. He was Logic. But he was more than that. He was Logic, but he was so much more.

_I’m Logan, and it’s okay for me to feel._

Logan felt Virgil’s arms wrap around his back and gently pull him onto the bed with him. Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil in return and continued to cry, letting out all of the emotions, happy and sad, he’d suppressed and the relief he felt at finally having that ability.

Virgil continued to talk to him while he cried, and the voices of his mistakes were gradually replaced.

“ _You know you really helped me with those cognitive distortions.”_

“ _You’re important.”_

“ _Emotions are a part of the rest of us, why should you be any different?”_

“ _It’s_   _okay to not be okay.”_

When Logan stopped crying, Virgil was still talking, listing things Logan helped him with and reassurances.

“If you like,” Virgil started when he saw Logan was looking at him, “You can talk to me when you’re getting overwhelmed by your emotions.”

Logan smiled weakly, exhausted in a way different than he was before.

“Virgil… thank you.”

Virgil shrugged, pulling Logan closer.

Logan gave a small smile and rested his head under Virgil’s chin.

This emotion, at least, was one he was glad to be able to feel.


End file.
